universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Gimmick
Entrance Happy Birthday! A present unravels and Mr. Gimmick is presented on the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Shooting Star Mr. Gimmick generates a star that he holds over his head. With a simple tap, this is mostly a stun move with short stun time dealt to opponents nearby. However, just hold it down and he generates the star. Release it, and he throws the star. It works like a standard projectile that can stun anyone and goes away after a bit in an explosion that stuns for longer than tapping B. Like in the game, its movement patterns depend on how you move, and the height it bounces at depends on how high up you were at the throw, and the speed added awards you with the star doing more knockback. If you get hit while you the star out, you'll lose the star. Also, given that it's always thrown downward, not only is it great for edgeguarding, but if you time it just right, teammates can use it as a free and active platform. You can only have one star on screen at a time, sadly. Side B - Fireball Mr. Gimmick charges up a fireball and shoots it forward. Rather than the basic stun move, Mr. Gimmick will shoot three tiny sparks of fire, which obviously do small damage. Charging up, you will get the standard fireball that you can shoot, and it does moderate knockback as well as the same amount of damage Din's Fire does. As an original gimmick for him, you can dash and release the fireball to become a moving fireball, able to do damage to anyone you pass by for 4 seconds. Be careful since you can't stop running during the time. Up B - Black Bird Mr. Gimmick flies around atop a black bird for a few. The bird doesn't do any damage to anyone, and usually it'll fly forward, but you can press B to throw bombs while you're on the bird's back. You only get 3 bombs at a time, though, so it's best that you be careful. Mr. Gimmick can also jump off the bird and let it continue flying, and others can get on it, though it'll only remain alone for 10 seconds before it swoops to its left and flies away. On land, the bird gets a running start, then flies, and it pecks a few times before it flies, obviously doing damage. If you hit the bird, it'll come crashing down. Down B - 2-Player Mr. Gimmick sends in one of the Ohagi enemies from the game to fight for him. It moves at a single speed, and will bash into anyone in its way. The impact depends on the momentum you have. The more you move, the faster you go, and the ice adds to it. You can also jump as the guy and fly around using a propeller. Players can walk on top of it and hurt it, resulting in very easy deaths since...well, it's the weakling of the game. Duh. If it's KO'd, Mr. Gimmick will have to wait a minute before calling in another Ohagi, and you can only do this thrice per stock. Although there are variants of them such as archers, spear-shakers, and those able to stun you as well as absorb energy from projectiles when timed right, thus turning them into health. Final Smash - Secret Treasures Mr. Gimmick is given a choice of one of the six secret treasures from the game to use against the competition. Each one has a different way of working, as you'd figure. The Magic Flower heals Mr. Gimmick, and you get up to 2 extra lives for every 300% healed in the process. This can also heal teammates in the process. The Enchanted Sandglass will run out of sand, causing everything to stop except Mr. Gimmick. Hit an opponent with a star, and you'll cause him/her to be ended by the sands of time. The Glowing Orb does nothing on its own, but anyone who nabs it shall be hit by arrows, much like Indy's Golden Idol. The arrows can be deflected, but if one's to your knee, you'll be limping for a few minutes (obvious meme is obvious). The Fantastic Sword is like if the Beam Sword always had a large beam, only you gain this down smash where Mr. Gimmick stabs the sword into the ground and a few stones rain down. They go in the same places, but in random order. Aaand the blade itself hurts like a bitch here. The Incredible Teapot allows Mr. Gimmick to press A and drink a potion that gives one more standard defense by half as much. You can only drink up to 2 of these, and you can offer them to teammates. Finally, The Terrific Mirror will cause the final boss to appear in the reflection of it. You can move him around, though since Mr. Gimmick has the mirror, it's usually very slow and you can only do single jumps. Press A to cut opponents with your magic lightsaber, B to shoot fireballs, B and up to teleport behind opponents, or B and a side to shoot a strong breeze of wind. This guy takes 250% to beat yourself. You only use most of these items for 20 seconds, so be cautious. KOSFX KOSFX1: *explodes* KOSFX2: *bloo-woo* Star KOSFX: ... Screen KOSFX: *pew* Taunts Up: *looks at the screen* Sd: *generates a star and tosses it up for a bit* Dn: *drinks a potion, then holds aloft a green orb of health* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *views some seagulls in the distance* 2. *exits the current dimension via square portal* 3. *gets hugged by Mary* Failure/Clap: Misery Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Mr. Gimmick - Good Morning Stage Toyland - Secret Flying Castle Relic Shooting Star Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Cults Category:Sunsoft Category:Mr. Gimmick Category:Male Category:Unhuman Category:Toys Category:Heros Category:Cute Characters Category:Green Category:Yellow Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:Pat the NES Punk Reviewed